Mizu Tomeina
Tomeina Mizu is the second Cure of Elemental Power Pretty Cure. She is a 14-year-old girl who is Gently and Responsible. Mizu's alter ego is Cure Crystal, the Cure of the water. Appearance mizu she has long black hair and clear blue eyes she wears a blue dress beneath her dress she wears a half dark blue pants and wearing a sneaker. As cure your hair becomes crystal blue and her eyes are blue also head she wears a dark blue plate and on her tiara to a large dark blue tie. She wears gold ring and wears a gold chain with a blue pebble as pendant. she wears a blue blouse that does not cover the navel her skirt is light blue on top and cyano below it uses a belt in the form of a V. She wears blue short boots. Personality Mizu is the representative of the student council of Osaka Elemental School. It is very popular and everyone to admire, it is called "the princess of the seas" she has a strong sense of responsibility and care much about the other students, she is like an older sister,just that sometimes can get a little lonely. She loves cake. Relations Hana Morino-hana is his teammate at the start Mizu not like Hana but after the two have become pretty cure the two were getting to know better and became friends. Queen Crystalline-Queen Crystalline is the biological mother of Mizu, she discovers that in episode 20. Umiko-umiko Mizu is the best friend when she was living in Crystal Palace. Sirén-Sirén is the fairy Mizu they created two good friends. Etymology Tōmeina:Tōmeina (透明 な) I (透明) means "transparency" or "cleansing" in Japanese and (な) means "I" but if we add to "I" (な) becomes "Tōmeina" (透明な) that means "Transparent" or "Clear". Mizu: Mizu (水) is a Japanese symbol meaning "water." So his name means "clear water" Music Mizi's voice actresses,Saori Hayami,have participated in several image songs for the character they play. They have also participated in several duets and group songs with Hanazawa Kana who voices Hana Morino, Taketatsu Ayana who voices Moeru Nesho,Aoi Yuuki who voices Musume Kazeno. Solos *Bi no kesshō-ka (美の結晶化) *Māmeido merodī (マーメイドメロディー) *Tsunami (津波) Group/Duets *Subete issho ni, chikyū, mizu, kūki to honō (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Taketatsu Ayana and Aoi Yuuki) *Shizen no uta (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Taketatsu Ayana and Aoi Yuuki) *Wareware wa shinjite iru (Along with Hanazawa Kana) Trivia *Mizu has some similarities with Kaido Minami go princess pretty cure **Both Cures has water powers. **Both Cures are class representatives. **Both Cures has a calm personality. **Both Cures has blue as color theme. **Both Cures is 14 years old. *Cure Crystal is the only other 3 Cures that has no brothers. *Cure Crystal is the only other 3 Cures not have elf ears. *Mizu is the first Cure blue to have black hair in a civil manner. *Mizu's blood type is B. *Cure Crystal is the sixth Cure to dislike the Cure leader. She was preceded by Mimino Kurumi, Higashi Setsuna, Kurokawa Ellen, Kenzaki Makoto and Akagi Towa. *Cure Crystal is the sixth blue cure to have water powers *The Mizu astrological sign is pisces ♓ which is one of the signs of the water element. *The mizu birthday is February 20, which is one day after the anniversary of Moero. Category:Blue Cures Category:Elemental Power Pretty Cure Category:HiromiYoshida Category:HiromiYoshida Cures